


Droplets in a Desert (The One With A Beach Episode)

by Diana_Bardoul13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Dream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Third Wheels, for the beach episode!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Bardoul13/pseuds/Diana_Bardoul13
Summary: George and Sapnap visit Dream and Evelyn down in Florida.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, and is totally fiction. I have no clue about surfing either so don't take my word on any of this. Just another late night text speed write my friend and I did for kicks.  
> Updates might be a bit sporadic but there should be at least once a week.

It was roughly eight in the morning in Florida, as bright sunlight streamed into the room. Evelyn was sitting in her friends second bedroom, streaming as she argued with the crew. Somehow they had gotten from talking about her build plans to discussing the differences between American and Britain english.

“That’s not what we call them here in London,” George said loudly, trying to hide his smile. “We’re civilized unlike America. How do you even stand living in that country??”

“Well damn sorry there mate. Did I accidentally offend thoust good sir?” Evelyn responded with a somewhat decent British accent, voice full of sarcasm.

“I think you have,” Dream replied, using an accent so bad it sounded more southern than British. “George is a little baby. Isn’t that right George?”

Your baby,” George said, so fast it almost slipped by the stream. “Forget I said that.” Still, he couldn’t hold back his grin this time, sure Evelyn had heard it.

“Damn y’all. Guess Imma be the fated third wheel today chat”, Evelyn said with a snort, before laughing uproariously at the massive amount of “dnf” spam that appeared. “C'est la vie”, she said with a shrug, returning her focus to her mining.

“No way,” Sapnap said loudly, leaping straight onto the discord chat the second he heard her say that over stream. “That’s my role. _I’m_ the third wheel over here. You’re the fourth wheel to my third wheel.”

“That makes no sense, you idiot,” Dream pointed out, laughing. “I mean, I’m sure George would always be open to a third member, wouldn’t you, George?”

He didn’t reply but slid down in his seat and touched his face nervously. “Shut up, Dream ,” he said, crouching at Evelyn’s character in greeting before joining her side in mining. “So stupid.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes, crouching in response and addressing her chat. “Fine. Apparently I’ve been demoted to fourth wheel folks. Point is Sap, we are _all_ third wheels to dream and George.” Continuing to mine the stone, she took the moment to address her donos as well. “What’s all the stone for Inkmurder? Well I’m making a castle in the sky and for that I need hella stone bricks.” She paused. “Also I didn’t wanna watch the sickeningly sweet flirting happening over in that trident farm.” She faked a shudder. “ I swear chat I might actually have to vomit, it’s insane.”

“You don’t have to be fourth wheel though,” Sapnap said. “I’m literally right here.”

“And leave me out?” Dream complained.

“Shut up, you’re literally the reason I’m the third wheel.” Sapnap shook his head. “Whatever. I gotta log off so I can pick you up from the airport, George. I’ll be wearing blue kay?”

“Blue? For me~,” George said in a sing-song voice, causing Sapnap to groan.

“Mention your color blindness once and I’ll break your bones the second I see you.” Sapnap told him. “Okay. logging off now. Dream I’ll see you and Evelyn in a while, George I should be there in 20.”

"Yeah yeah. I'll be going now too guys. Gotta pack this computer up and all. C ya soon!" With another ding sound George left the voicecall as 'Georgenotfound has left the game' popped up in the game chat.

“Ok yeah. We’ll be here when you arrive and then we can help you two weaklings with luggage and all.” Evelyn said. “So yeah stream sorry. We gotta go now. Thanks for watching and I’ll catch y’all next time. Y’all can raid...hmm let’s see. Is Quackity streaming? Yea? Ok yeah we're gonna go raid him. Thanks again for watching! SEE YAAA!” Her shout slowly died down as she initiated the raid, ending the stream. 

With that she closed down her computer and standing up to stretch. “How long till they get here?” She asked out loud, turning around as Dream responded.

“You heard him. Twenty minutes,” Dream answered, kicking back in his chair and disconnecting from the call, pulling off his headphones. “You’ve never met George in real life, right? Because I haven’t.” His demeanor was becoming sort of shy. “It’s gonna be… um… interesting.”

“Hah interesting yeah. Not like I’ve heard the rampant flirting you two do”, came her response as Evelyn entered his room and leaned against the doorframe. Holding a lemon popsicle in hand and gesturing with it. “Dream I hate to say it but the streams over and you ain’t foolin no one no more. Just admit it already.” She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes before turning back and staring at her friend. “Unless your actually just that oblivious in which case I gotta say that I totally win that bet we made like a year ago.” She said hesitantly.

“No way,” he said, sounding forcibly oblivious, and turned his seat away from her, his ears beginning to turn red. “That’s all jokes, I swear.” He drummed his fingertips on his desk as he stared at the clout goggles George had sent him months ago for his birthday. Then he turned back to her. “Would you mind sleeping on the couch? I’ve only got a spare bed and I’m sure George and Sapnap will be fine sharing it.”

“Yeahhhhh. Totally not you subtly trying to share a bed with Gogy noooo not at alll.” She responded skeptically with an eyebrow raised. “But yeah I’m down to sleep on the couch. Don’t wake us up if ya decide to fuck k?” She said, sauntering down the hallway to go back to the kitchen. Grabbing herself a glass and continuing to lick at the now half finished popsicle, she smirked as high pitched wheezes and choking sounds resonated from her friends room.

Dream shoved his chair aside after struggling to stand up and jogged toward the kitchen. “Come on now, I didn’t mean *that*,” he said, watching her smirking. He fumbled for the water dispenser and poured himself a glass, nearly choking on it at the thought of him and his friend sharing a bed. “Look, it’s not about that, okay?” he added. “We’re just meeting up as friends. It’s nothing like–“  
A knock at his door cut him off and he nearly dropped his glass. They had to be at least fifteen minutes early. How the hell did they get here so fast? Dream sent Evelyn a panicked glance before setting down his cup and hesitantly approaching the door.

Evelyn laughed again, hopping up onto the counter and sipping her glass as she tossed the sticky popsicle stick into the trash. Looking after her friend as he opened the door and the sun streamed in, she watched as Dream and Sapnap embraced, giving a jaunty wave to Sapnap and beckoning him to her. She kept her eyes trained on dream as George came into view, hesitantly waving as Sapnap stepped aside.

“Hey Dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dream broke away from sapnap and stepped back before george could do anything. “What are you doing,” he said quietly, staring at George.

“Um. A handshake.”

“I know I’ve known you for four years, but I’m still going to introduce myself to you with a handshake because I’m so pompous and British,” Sapnap said in his George-voice. 

"Shut up, sapnap,” George said, giving him a side eye and returned to Dream.

“So this is really… you.”

“Well, duh,” Dream said, feeling a small smile creeping up on his face. He couldn’t read George’s expression; whether he was disappointed or excited or whatever he was. 

"This is cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Popsicle time,” Sapnap interrupted, shoving his way through the door and dragging George by the wrist toward Dream’s fridge. “It’s a fucking sauna in here, what the hell? Seriously…”

“You think this is hot? I’m just about 45 miles south of here. My hometown is basically almost all open fields, no shade to be found. This ain’t nothin.” Evelyn said, still amusedly watching Dream and George’s awkward standoff. Deciding to take mercy on her Floridian friend, she hopped off the counter and walked forward, slinging an arm around Sapnap’s shoulder. “So who’s sleeping where? We’ve got two rooms and two beds plus a couch.”

“Eve’s taking the couch,” Dream informed them as he watched a devious expression grow on Sapnap’s face. “and you and George can take the spare bed. It’s big enough so it shouldn’t be an issue–“

“Um… I actually think Gogy should take a bed with you,” Sapnap said. “He’s short enough to fit in yours. He wouldn’t with me, though.”

“But I’m taller than you,” Dream said incredulously. “and you’re like, the same height as him.”

“Don’t deny the fanfics, Dream.”

“You’re so… stupid…” Dream trailed off as he watched George lean against the counter and take a popsicle from sapnap. His hands shock slightly, as he glanced at dream. “Any food in the fridge is yours.”

“Thanks,” George said. “I think we should decide the bed situation later. I don’t really want to be sleeping with sapnap. He’s musty.”

“Whoa whoa whoa… no one said you had to *sleep* with him,” Dream said with a laugh. “Only that you share a bed. But be my guest, if that’s what you’re into…”

“Hey hey let’s keep the socks on here. I didn’t bring earplugs and I ain’t driving back for an hour just to get ‘em.” Evelyn said, slight leer on her face as she stared purposefully at Dream. Sapnap exploded into laughter and the other three soon followed, and suddenly that odd tension was gone and it was just four stupid friends laughing in the middle of a hot Floridian day. Clapping Sapnap’s shoulder and reaching forward to pick up a blue and white bag, Evelyn raised an eye and George. “This yours I presume?” At the resulting nod she lifted it up, walking down the hall. “So where are y’all gonna sleep then, cause you never answered the damn question?” She asked, rolling her eyes at the three mocking shouts of “language” that came her way.

“I’ll take dream’s bed,” George said scarily fast.

“You will?” Dream asked, raising an eyebrow. “I never said you could.”

“W…well… I just…”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Sapnap interjected. “So Evelyn on the couch, me on the king bed all by myself, and you and Gogy. though I’m a little sad I won’t be getting my cuddles with George.”

“Oh, please,” George said, still refusing to look at Dream. “I’m gonna be right back. I think I left something in Sapnap’s car.” Sapnap threw him the keys and then when he left, the three stared at each other, Dream looking like he was about to pass out.

Evelyn promptly smacked Sapnap. “Like hell you’re getting to sleep in a king while I’m stuck on the couch.” Turning to Dream she asked, “It’s big enough to share right?”

“Yeah. I mean that’s why I was gonna say Sap and George could share.” Dream responded absently, still staring after George. Evelyn snorted.

“Ok so that’s settled. You and George in your room and Sap and I will take the king. That work for you Sap?”

“Yeah sure I’m down. No funny business you two k?” He said, miming a 'I’m watching you' sign to Dream before turning and walking down the hall to retrieve his luggage. Evelyn followed along, looking back to check that Dream was out of earshot. “I got an update on Dream . He’s still oblivious as fuck, but I think he's slowly realizing it. Nearly had a heart attack when I said he and George should share a bed earlier today. What about you? Any updates on George’s side of things?”

“Dude, if you’ve seen him for the past two minutes, you know. He’s freaking out.” Sapnap sighed. “But it’s all jokes. I don’t think we should really push it when they become uncomfortable with it. If George gets too flustered he might do or say something crazy.” Dream returned, leaning at the doorway with his arms crossed and watched them with amusement as they unpacked their things.

“So, you two are sharing a–" "No,” Sapnap said in unison with Evelyn.

"I’m joking you idiot.”

“Yeah, as long as it takes your mind off of Gogy for a second…” Sapnap remarked. “Beach time?” he asked.

“Beach time?” Dream repeated and chuckled. “But you just got here.”

“I dunno. It might be a nice treat for George. He’s been traveling for more than a day.”

“What would be a nice treat?” Sapnap’s eyes dropped down to Dream’s waist and shrugged suggestively. “You know.”

“No I don’t, tell me.” Sapnap looked at Evelyn as if saying, ‘Is anyone going to clue this dude in?’ Evelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly as she gently punched his shoulder.

“Just going swimming and all, you know. Oh by the way, the place we going have any surfboards? I’ve always wanted to try the waves up here.”

“You _surf_?” The two men beside her asked in unison incredulous voices. She stared back perplexed. “Ummm yeah? I mean I was born and raised in Florida, it’s not exactly an uncommon skill here y’all.” Just as she finished talking George walked back through the door, holding another small suitcase and set it down.

“Why are we all staring at Evelyn?”

“She can surf!” Dream shrieked, flailing his arms a bit.

“Oh she can? Neat.” He responded, picking up the bag again and putting it down near his suitcase at the end of the hall.

“Hey Eve can you help me with this?” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah gimme a sec.” She turned to Sapnap and whispered, “Try and talk some sense into Dream’s head k?” She then grabbed the suitcase, walking down the hall, and walking into dream’s room.

“Can you surf?” Sapnap asked to fill the void of silence now that George’s screeches weren’t there and neither were Evelyn’s snippy comments.

“Can I surf?” Dream gave him an ‘Oh please’ look and led him to a hallway closet, rolling the door aside until it unveiled a row of multicolored boards. He dipped into a bow while Sapnap studied them.

“Can I take one?”

“Sure. Everyone can.” Dream waved to Evelyn and George to beckon them back over. He swore he saw the goosebumps rise on George’s skin when his name was mentioned. “If we’re going, we’re going now before it’s super crowded.”

“Already?” George asked.

“Stop being so sleepy,” Sapnap snapped as he lugged out a white board with two orange lines going down its front. “This is heavy.”

“You’re also short,” Dream said. 

"I’m not–“ Dream shut him up with a swift placement of his forearm on Sapnap’s head. “You just watch, Dream. I’ll totally wreck you in surfing and then you’ll wish you were shorter. You’re literally tall enough for seagulls to shit on your head.”

“Don’t even start,” Dream warned, holding back a plethora of retorts. “Did you bring swimsuits, then?"

“Swimsuits?” George asked and went paler than he was already was. “I think I’ll just go in my full clothes.”

“Why?” Dream asked. “I mean, you can, but you’ll be sweating. Are you scared someones going to be looking at you weird?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Then I’ll protect you, George,” he replied jokingly.

“Protect me from yourself?” Sapnap looked at Evelyn and widened his eyes in an ‘oh no’. Evelyn retuned the look before turning and watching as Dream blundered and blustered his way through an answer.

“What? No what are you- I’d never- I- what?”

Evelyn again decided to bail her idiot friend out again, rolling her eyes and patting Georges shoulder. “Hey it’s no problem. We can drop by a store on the way to the beach. I’m sure they’ll have a swimsuit your size.” Turning to dream she tilted her head quizzically at the board closet. Receiving the go ahead, she stepped up and looked through the set. Selecting a good sized and decently weighted board with pointed blue decals, she casually slid the board out and leaned it on the opposite wall. Looking at Sapnap, she did a double take. “Sapnap buddy we need get you a different board, that ones way to big and heavy.”

“HAHA see?” Dream said triumphantly. “I was right.” His smile fell a bit when she tuned to him though.

“Bro why do you even have this? Like who do you know that uses this size board?” As she talked she lifted up the white and orange board and slid it into the rack, pursuing the selection yet again. While she pondered, Dream responded.

“Ok fair enough. It’s one of my dads old ones. Kept it for kicks and in case I ever grew into it.” Evelyn pulled out a smaller board next, much lighter and colored in with simple black zigzags. 

"Well you got a helluva collection to pick from anyway. George you want one?”

“Then how fucking big is your dad?” Sapnap asked, drowning out any potential answer George could've given. “If he’s taller than six foot three, I’m leaving.”

“Six five,” Dream said and Sapnap turned away only to bump his head on the wall. He left Evelyn and Sapnap to pick out their boards as he approached George who was standing uncomfortably by the door in a hoodie. “It’s way too hot to wear that, you know.”

George shuffled his hands in the pockets and replied, “I don’t mind it.”

“George, you’re being weird. You’re usually screaming in my ear. Now you’re just…”

“Screaming in your ear?” George said, finally meeting Dream’s eyes, the ghost of a grin haunting his lips. “Don’t worry about that. It’ll be back by tonight.”

“What?” Dream exclaimed, not sure how to react as George started laughing, but was thankful anyway to see that he was starting to warm up. Though he was still unsure about what George had said. Did he think Dream would look at him in a bad way? Because that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted George to feel safe… not weird. “Bring sunscreen! It’s on the shelf above the boards!” he reminded the pair, he and George wincing as they heard the crashing of boards and Sapnap’s shouts of anguish.

“You think I’m stupid? Of course I’m bringing sunscreen you idiot.” Evelyn responded, teasingly. Helping Sapnap pick up the boards that had hit his head, she packed them back into the closet and shoved the door closed. A few sunscreen bottle were shoved into a string bag alongside a shirt and pair of sunglasses. Handing the bag to Sapnap she gestured down the hall. “Here take this and I’ll follow you with the boards.”

Picking out a third board for Dream and tying all three together with two bungees, she hauled them up and started walking out the door. Placing them down at Dream’s car she helped him strap them on as their two friends desperately tried to start up the cars AC. Sliding into the backseat next to George she sat down, buckling in and leaning back. The slam of car doors resonated as they all closed the doors before Dream pulled out of his driveway, ready to have some fun on the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ok?” She asked George, who seemed much more withdrawn now.

George looked at her without much of an expression on his face. He obviously wasn’t going to share anything when Dream was right in front. “I’m okay,” he said, tapping his foot against the beach bags.

“Hey, George,” Sapnap said while Dream struggled to close his trunk with the boards fighting to get free. “You wanna sit in shotgun?”

“Me?”

“Duh, dumbass. I don’t see any other Gogys around here.”

“Oh, um…” George glanced back at Dream, who’d torn his hoodie off under the pelting sun as he aggressively slammed the trunk shut, and jumped. George needed that front-seat AC soon or he would be toast. But then again, with Dream coming back slightly annoyed into the driver’s seat… that would be just as bad. “Okay,” he confirmed at last, deciding he needed the AC before he was a pile of crispies. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Sapnap left the seat and gave Evelyn a wink through the glass as he came around the back of the car, sliding into George’s seat.

“Song requests?” Dream asked as he pulled the car out of his driveway.

“Heat Waves,” Sapnap suggested immediately. Both Dream and George groaned in discontent, but Sapnap wasn’t for it, unbuckling and tapping the Tesla’s screen until Spotify appeared and plugged the song in. Evelyn gently nodded her head as the music played. She hummed along quietly as Dream opened the windows and wind began to blow through the car.

“So George are you planning to get into the water at all?” She asked. “I mean you don’t have to try to surf or anything but I really do think you should get in at least a bit.”

“Maybe.” Came the awkward and quiet response.

“Here, Dream turn in here.” She instructed, pointing to a lot in front of a general store. “They should have some bathing suits in there, and I wanna get an ice pack or two just in case.” She climbed out of the car, sandal covered feet landing on hot cement. George hopped out as well, two car door slams ringing through the relatively empty lot. They walked in together, and she waited until they were in the store and out of the cars eyesight before she pulled George to a stop. “Okay spill. You don’t need to tell me anything but you’re clearly uncomfortable with this plan. What’s wrong?”

“It’s… Dream,” he admitted offhandedly. “It’s so weird to see him in person.” He looked inside the shop as he watched Dream’s figure disappear into the reflection of the front doors. “I never really pictured a face when I thought about him, but now…” He knew he was turning red as he pulled his hood over his head. “It’s nothing.”

“George!” Dream called, pushing the door open, and grabbed the strings of his hood, pulling on them until only George’s nose poked out. “Come on. We’re here for you.” George reached up and pulled Dream’s bracelet so he would let go of George’s hoodie strings. Sapnap ran up to him the second he entered the shop with a pile of clothes in his arms and dumped it on George.

“This is so stupid,” he said.

“I already paid for them.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“True, but you should at least get one. Have Dream pay for it.”

“Why me?” “Because he’s basically your sugar daddy. Now try them on.” George gave the two of them an indecisive look, sending one of help toward Evelyn, and dragged his feet toward the changing room.

Evelyn smacked Sapnap and quietly asked him. “What happened to not pushing it? Give George a while you gotta remember this is his first time seeing Dream’s face.” She gave him one last glare before walking after George.

Walking over to the changing stalls she knocked on the wall. “Hey it’s just me. You need any help?”

“Nah just trying to find a good size.”

“Let me know if you need anything kay? Also I’m sorry if Dream or Sapnap end up giving you shit. They’re great, but they can be jerks sometimes.” At that point George hesitantly poked his head out of the stall, looking around before walking out in front of Evelyn.

“Well what do you think?” He was still wearing his shirt, plus a basic pair of navy swimming trunks, made of the classic nylon material.

“They look good on you. Could be more, I dunno, tropic I guess, but they’d definitely work.” She frowned a tad, eyebrows furrowing. “You’re going to have to take your shirt off though.” He looked uncertain and uncomfortable, shifting on his feet a bit and rubbing his arms. She looked at him, and reassessed. “Actually, hold on give me a minute. Feel free to hop back in the stall if you want to.”

With that she hurried off, holding up various UV shirts and trying to size them. Within two minutes she was back, and handed George the shirts through the curtain. “Here try these on. Probably should have given them to you anyway with how likely you are to burn.”

“It’s fine,” George said, though he was thankful. “It’s not me I’m insecure about. It’s how I’ll react when I see Dream.” He opened his mouth to elaborate when he heard the others calling for them and slipped back into the stall, taking the blue shorts with him, and like Sapnap predicted, Dream paid for them. They all banded back into the car. Three minutes until they met their destination.

The salty smell of sea spray was potent in the breeze as George rolled down his windows and looked outside. There were reeds and grasses passing by along rolling waves, white sand coming into view way in the distance. While Sapnap and Evelyn discussed popsicle flavours, Dream looked at George, who had changed into the shorts. “They look nice,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” George said as cheerily as he could. “It’s really cool. It has some sort of UV lighting thing, or whatever Evelyn said. Feel it. It’s smooth.” Dream glanced at him. Then pat his leg awkwardly, drawing his thumb over the texture as lightly as he could.

“Um, yeah, cool,” he said, retracting his hand fast before Sapnap could spot them. But he did anyway.

“Were you just fucking fondling Gogy?” Sapnap asked brashly. “At least let me join.”

“No, what the hell is wrong with you?” Dream asked, a laugh lining his words while George wanted to sink into his seat and disappear. “You need to get control of Sapnap, Eve. I swear he’s been salivating over the two of us ever since he got here.”

“Well it’s not my fault y’all never let him join in in any fun ‘ _extracurricular_ ’ activities with you. What am I supposed to do put a collar on him?” Evelyn spat out sarcastically, each word doused in sass and laughter. No sooner had the sentence left her mouth than all four inhabitants of the car were cracking up. Laughter echoed through the car, lasting mainly until they got to the beach, small retells being told and references being made.

Getting out of the car, Evelyn remarked to George, “ya know, somehow I get the feeling that that’s going to become an inside joke or something.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” He laughed, walking over and helping the other three take out there gear. Evelyn once again unstrapped the three surfboards from the car as Sapnap and George took bags and Dream took the cooler. Stumbling their way through the hot sand to the shoreline the four friends eventually set their stuff down, eager to jump into the ocean. After reaching the high tide shoreline the four of them set up their “home base”, unfolding their towels and putting the cooler underneath a few extras.

Sapnap and Dream both immediately stripped off their shirts and charged into the water, shouting and shoving each other. Evelyn took her outer clothes off slower, revealing a multicolored wetsuit. She then folded her clothes into a pile and put them on top of her towel. Rolling her eyes at her friend’s forgetfulness, Evelyn untied the boards, leaving the bungees coiled on the side. She took her board and leaned the other two over their camp, generating as much shade as she could before walking to George’s side. Hoisting the board under her arm, she chatted with him as the two friends walked down to the waves. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. Sorry this one came out a bit late, school vamped up to a thousand right before break. I'll be stockpiling chapters during the winter break so this shouldn't happen again for a while. Hope you enjoy.

George looked back at the surfboards that were left by their setup and then to Evelyn, the spray of the waves carrying through the wind and spotting their skin. His hands were going clammy at the sight of Dream. His best friend was in the middle of the riptide, shoving Sapnap and taking his hat, then darting off across the beach. His hair was a light blond in the sun and bounced almost too perfectly against his tanned face. George felt dizzy.

“Give me my fucking hat!” Sapnap shouted.

“Go get the boards first, idiot!” Dream retorted. He glanced at George, who felt his stomach drop. “George, make him get my board!”

“I–um...” George was going red and it certainly wasn’t from the sun. He left Evelyn’s side and awkwardly approached Sapnap, pushing his sunglasses up and saying, “Go get the board, Sapnap.”

“No.”

“No?” George didn’t say anything more as Dream came jogging over, throwing an arm around George’s shoulders, and said, “Hey, Evelyn, knock some sense into Sapnap already! He’s ruining the fun.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Just go get the board yourself Dream. It’s what, twenty feet away?”

“What no? I gotta get Sapnap to get it!” Dream exclaimed. With a shout Sapnap tackled him into surf, the two tussling around as the waves crashed over them. "Besides its about the principle by now," he said right as a wave crashed into his face, leaving him spluttering and spitting out sand. 

“I can get it,” George offered. The boys didn’t hear him until he repeated himself and they stopped, with the tides lapping at their arms, their knees digging into the sand as the sea moved around them.

“That’s fine, George,” Dream said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can get it.”

“I thought you said I–“ Sapnap started, cut off by Dream who splashed water in his face and shoved him into the sand before standing up.

“Let’s walk together,” Dream offered. He made eye contact with Evelyn and fidgeted with his friendship bracelet as he approached the pair. “There’s something I… I need to talk to you about, anyway…”

Evelyn smiled at him and discretely gave him thumbs up. She looked after the two as they walked back towards the pile of clothes and towels the group had left behind. Turning to look at sapnap, she smiled. “God willing, they’ll talk and one of them will stop being quite so oblivious.” She snorted inelegantly as another wave crashed over as-naps head, reaching down a hand to help him up.

“So–“ both Dream and George said in unison, causing them to pause, stare at each other, and then laugh awkwardly.

Dream ran a hand through his damp hair and said when George went silent, “Pretty wild, huh? I guess it’s pretty late to ask this, but… am I what you expected?”

George shrugged after a second. “I mean, I’ve seen you on FaceTime a couple of times, so I wasn’t totally in the dark. You’re…” He shrugged again. “A bit worse than I expected.”

Dream could feel a wheeze coming on. “A bit worse than you–“

“I’m just joking, obviously,” George said. He looked away and went a little pink. His eyes landed on the board laying on the sand and went to pick it up as Dream did. Their hands brushed, causing him to nearly jump back.

“Are you going to come into the water?” Dream asked, passing the board to his friend.

“No, there are better places to do that,” George replied off-handedly.

Dream snorted. “George–what the hell is… you know what I mean. I brought a board for you. You should try it.”

“I can’t.”

“What? ‘Course you can. I’ll teach you.”

“Oh, um…”

“Come on now. Get the board.”

George nodded and picked up his board, which he assumed was supposed to be red, but he saw as a muddy brown, and walked by Dream’s side, returning to the shore.

“You’re acting so shy,” Dream said.

“I’m not shy. You’re shy.”

“Okay, sure…” Feeling bad that George was getting all nervous–perhaps Dream was coming off too strong for their first real-life meeting–he glanced at Evelyn and said, “Hey, Eve, maybe you want to teach George? He won’t stop going red around me. He must be allergic.”

“Using my own words against me… funny,” George grumbled. He was glad that his shades could hide the inability he had to pick his eyes up from Dream’s chest.

“I think it is,” Dream said, looking back at him with a wide smile. George swore he could feel the blush exploding across his face as he quickly looked down. Glancing up, he watched through his lashes as Dream, sparkling in the afternoon sun, hailed Evelyn over. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'll premise this with the fact that I have no personal surfing experience so if anything is incorrect I apologize. Also I apologize for this chapter coming out so late. It required a lot more editing than I was expecting. I'll do my best to post this weekend too, but I might not be able to post another chapter till next week sorry.

Evelyn popped up from a crouch as she heard a shout. Walking over to Dream and George she looked over her British friend. “Sure I can teach him.” She slapped Georges back gently, sending him stumbling forward a bit. Turning to Dream she adopted a mock scowl. “Only as long as you get Sap napper over there off my hands though.” She gestured over to their fourth friend, who at the moment was dozing in the sun a few feet above the waterline.

“You got it,” Dream said, nodding and saluting as he walked back into the tides. He ruffled George’s hair on the way and then launched into an attack on Sapnap while George turned over his shoulder.

“There’s no way you’re going to get me to surf,” he said. “I’ll just fail miserably.”

Gazing at the two boys–Sapnap was racing after Dream with a rock in his hand like a reenactment of their manhunts–he shuddered at the prospect of having to wipe out in front of his friends. Or more specifically, that tall blond one that was leagues ahead, far enough that his figure blended into the light of the sun.

“I’ll watch you instead,” he offered, prodding Evelyn’s board.

“I mean if you’re sure” Evelyn said, looking at him dubiously. “It’s not that hard at first though. You can just lay down on your stomach if you want. Popping up is the hard part.” She glanced over as Sapnap’s and Dream’s shouts grew fainter as the two raced away. Returning her gaze to her British friend she looked at his hesitant expression. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Seems like bit of a shame to have the chance and not take it though. I promise I won’t laugh if you fall off, and if they do I’ll beat ‘em up for you.” She offered.

George, seeing his two friends were far enough away from sight, nodded and allowed Evelyn to lead him toward the shore, dragging a blue board through the sand, darker than the sky but bright enough to match the sea. He did as she said and clambered onto the board.

About half an hour later and all he had done was fail miserably, still unable to "pop up" as Evelyn put it. Every time he tried, no matter how many times she showed him and tried to help, his feet would slip and he'd wipe out, getting a faceful of saltwater each time. By the time he had given up his nose was burning and he has gotten his fair share of bruises. He was already not sure he wanted to try to learn anyway, and this was the icing on that cake. His skin was burning from humiliation. It’d only been a few tries, but he knew he was no good. It was only made worse when he saw Sapnap out of the corner of his eye waving his hand. 

“How’s the surfing going, Gogy?” he shouted, cupping his mouth. “You only fell like, what, ten times?”

“Fuck off, you idiot!” George snapped back, defensive over the whole situation. “I knew I shouldn’t have.” He turned without saying a word to Evelyn and tossed his board by their things. He was always one for giving up quickly–what was the point of doing something if he was just going to end up failing?

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Dream muttered to Evelyn, jerking his head toward George, who was well in ear-shot but far too daft to hear any bit of it. “Maybe some Italian ice would cheer everyone up. Sap found a stand down that way.” He gestured to where the two boys had run off to, interrupted by Sapnap who barreled into him and claimed, “Got you, shithead! You owe me your channel now.”


End file.
